My BestFriend InuYasha
by Vampire Queen Bri
Summary: I am continuing on this story starting next week....sorry for the long wait i had too much going on


A/N: I ran out of idea's for 'When Enemy's Collide' so I wrote another story until I get some more idea's for it. So enjoy and tell me what you think

Chapter One: Phone Call

As I laid myself onto my bed, I thought about this one event that could change everything in my friendship. I thought so hard that I was beginning to develop a headache for it…

_FLASHBACK_

_Ring Ring_

"_Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi speaking." I said into the phone like I was some kind of secretary._

"_Kagome, its Izayoi…Do you think you can do me a favor?"_

"_Um…sure." 'What could she possibly want from me?' I thought_

"_Can you please come talk to InuYasha, he hasn't come out of his room in weeks since he and Kikyou broke up…I'm worried about him. It's just like the time you broke up with Kouga" Izayoi said as she started to cry on the phone_

"_I don't know Izayoi; he abandoned me his __best friend__ for Kikyou I didn't do that when I was with Kouga I spent time with them __equally__, how do you think I felt to barely even talk to him for three years. She brainwashed him, and frankly I think he's better off without her, she was a slut bag filled with a shitload of STD's anyways. That shit radiates if you didn't know it I could sense it coming off of her body. I don't understand how the men of your house couldn't smell it… But anyways, he should be fine in a matter of days." I tried to reassure her as I walked into the kitchen. Handing my mom the phone I told her that it was Izayoi and went upstairs._

_I needed to get my mind off of that conversation for a w__hile; I'll bring it up later when Sango comes over tomorrow._

_Sango is my best friend; we've been best friends since she tried to steal my crayon box in the daycare center after school. Her Birthday is January 5 1990 which makes her a couple of days older than me since mine is on the 9__th__, which means we argue and disagree on lots of stuff. But that's what makes us so great together, you know…opposites don't just attract for soul mates. She loves sports and clothes and has a boyfriend named Miroku, who I have yet to really meet, but its even cause she never met InuYasha. We both take French and its so fun but that's not really of importance right now._

_END FLASHBACK_

As I sat up from my bed, I realized that there was no way that I was going to get to sleep anytime soon. Going downstairs I went to get some of my special chocolate ice cream. I call it special because its chocolate with fudge brownie pieces in it…and because it is only to be touched when there is a special occasion, meaning that its been hidden way in the back of the freezer where its coldest.

"Woohoo." I said as I plopped myself down on the couch and put _Sweeney Todd _into the DVD player. It's one of my favorite movies no matter how funny the blood looks. The only thing I hate about it is how that little shit of a kid killed my man Sweeny (A/N: that little kid can go burn in the furnace with ms. Lovett or however her name is spelled).

The movie was like halfway over when I decided it was getting late and the only thing I wanted to do now was go to sleep. But first I had to think of what I was going to do.

_Dear Diary, October 19, 2008_

_Me and InuYasha were bestfriends even before birth. We've done everything with each other and were barley ever apart. We would still be like that if Kikyou hadn't came into the picture. As soon as the world knew InuYasha had a voice (even though his parents own a huge company) Kikyou was the first slut at his feet. She did anything and everything to get him. She even lied to him about me and that bastard had the guts to believe it. He's know me and he knows how I am. Hell I think he knows me better than I know myself._

_I still have no clue on what to do I don't want to stay but I have a feeling I need to or else he'll die an early death of being in his damn room for the rest of his lonely life. If it was me instead of Kikyou, he wouldn't even be in this mess. But I must not think this way, he didn't want me. And its sad because I still have this huge spot in my heart meant for him if he would've returned my love. But I've learned to let it go. I've met more people that have took small pieces of this huge spot……...wait….I should be thinking stay or go not my feelings, I feel like a goddamn soap opera that people feel the need to cry and pity the people who play the parts of something that isn't even real. I don't unersta—DAMNIT I went off subject again. You know what this subject can suck nuts. I am going to have a good nights sleep and goddamnit I am going to like it ._

_Simply pissed,_

_Kagome_

A/N: Yea…so my first chap. Tells me what u think .u knw click the button that says go next to REVIEW….

Question of the day: Why is it that when we try our best in school…Parents say that its not good enough and they make us try harder. Is it because they want us to succeed or are they just so cruel that they want us to waste time on something everyone knows we're not perfect at…or is it something else….You the readers are free to answer what you think…if you want I will post your answers in the next chapter


End file.
